dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gobball Amulet
I've seen a few that have Str/Int values lower than 6 and higher than 10 being sold. --01:20, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :Seems I'm in a loop repeating and repeating, its a forgemage item that means a jeweller magic try to increases its stats but fail, or was use to level his jeweller magic profession and now that he/she does not need it he wants to sell it to get some kamas back. --Cizagna (Talk) 01:54, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry if you feel like you're saying the same thing over and over to other people, but that's no reason to be rude to me. There is no in-game indication on the items themselves that they had been forgemaged, and prior to 1.17, I had never seen one being sold with a Str/Int value of <6 or >10; I thought it was one of the update changes. --18:16, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::The funny is that your change was made a few minutes after a revert, also since the forgemage update we dont take market items as they can be forgemage. But aside from that my msg is not intended to you its intended to every body as when other gears have been edit by the same reason warnings in the code has been left very clearly and even with that people change the information so making huge letters makes it more noticeable. And again i apologize if you thought that msg was intended to you only. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:52, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::I need to investigate further, but it seems that maybe Gobball Amulets with stats of less than 6 are being dropped now. I'll go fight some Gobballs and see if I can drop one. //PeetTM 10:28, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::Thats the main problem, even when some item has been around for years, there is nothing to stop Ankama changing the items that drop or can be manufactured. I doubt they would bother to announce such changes, also seeing as they have gave up in updating community site. I am sure most weird stats that pop up are from forgemages, but the possible change in normal items also remains. -- Fogleg 18:25, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes its true what i hate about the community website is that with each update the equipment information database its off line for more than 2 weeks and when its back on it stays little time because another update comes, as this item appears there, so until equipment database its accessible again or until some of the respectable people of our community can confirm from drops or is stated on the the forums that the item stats has change it will stay as it is --Cizagna (Talk) 18:52, 8 March 2007 (UTC) They have changed it. I did test hunt on Gobs today and they dropped 7/2, 4/5, 2/3 and 3/3 amulets. I do not know maximum values, but it is obvious minimum is now 1. It is likely that many other items have been changed too (adventurer set, gelax set). Of course we cant be sure if this is just a bug which will be fixed in next update (like treerings crafting) or something Amakna did on purpose. -- Fogleg 11:45, 9 March 2007 (UTC) I have one with +20 intel. Is that mean the page is out of date, or is there some effect I am unaware of acting on it. I've also seen 2 with +20 strength. (talk) 21:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :A Mages work. Galrauch (talk) 21:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Chance Amulet I was looking around in incarm and i found a nonmaged chance gobball amulet giving +12 chance is that strange or should i ignore it? DarkhelperB 05:43, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :How do you know it was non-maged? Just because it doesn't say "Modified by:" doesn't mean it hasn't been maged. In fact, it has been maged, but by a magus who either is lower than level 100, or has not used a signature rune. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:53, 29 May 2008 (UTC)